Mistletoe
by MakoStorm
Summary: She planned this! She knew he stood here whenever he came over and knew she would come bug him! That little sneak! lol when the gang is all over for Christmas, two of their number have a little fun under the mistletoe! Yuffentine yuffintine


A/N: I put all my other stories on hold so I could write this for Christmas! I hope you enjoy! XD

Mistletoe

"Hey Tifa! You got anymore of this shit?!" Cid called, raising his glass to the barmaid who smiled and rolled her eyes, sliding the bottle down the bar to him. "Help yourself. But don't blame me if Shera kicks your ass." The pilot only laughed and poured himself another, turning back to his conversation with Barret. Tifa looked back to the blond she had previously been in deep conversation with and giggled at his helpless look; Denzel and Marlene asleep in his arms. She took pity on Cloud and picked up Marlene, going an setting her in Barret's arms, which benefited her as well because once the child was in hearing range Cid's cussing went down considerably.

Yuffie was sitting on the opposite side of the room talking to Reeve, Cait Sith in his lap with his tail twitching. The ninja's arms were flying around as she talked animatedly and Reeve laughed at her antics every once in a while. Nanaki was not too much farther away, talking to Shera and Elmyra quietly, his flaming tail lashing back in forth once in a while. And finally Vincent was leaning against the wall in a corner of the bar, talking quietly to Shelke, whom had come with Reeve.

Tifa smiled and Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so happy?" Tifa giggled. "Oh, nothing important. It's just nice that we're all together again. It's just like old times." She looked to the small memorial plague that rested on the wall of the bar, the Flower girl's old staff residing on it. "Well…almost like old times." Cloud nodded sadly and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. At that moment a raven haired head popped over Cloud's shoulder, making him jump and look over as the ninja grinned. "Hey Chocobo butt! I see you're getting cozy over here!" Cloud glared at her as a blush appeared on his cheeks and Tifa giggled. "Hello Yuffie." Cloud muttered, rolling his eyes. "Aww lighten up Chocobo butt!" At that moment a voice spoke behind her. "Yuffie Kisaragi." Yuffie sighed then turned to Shelke. "Hiya Shelke! How's it hangin'?" Shelke cocked her head, confused and Yuffie sighed again. "I mean how's it going, like how are you." Shelke's face filled with understanding and she nodded. "I am well, thank you Yuffie Kisaragi." Yuffie groaned. "Just Yuffie, Shelke. Just call me Yuffie. Anyway, I'm gonna go bug Vince!" And with that she left the trio behind and walked to Vincent's corner as Shelke went to talk to Reeve.

"Hiya Vinnie!" Yuffie chirped, stopping in front of him and smiling widely. Vincent's eyebrow rose as he nodded his head in greeting. "Hello Yuffie." Yuffie grinned and leaned against the wall next to him. "So why ya over here all by your lonesome? Come talk with us!" The gunman shook his head. "I am content where I am thank you." Yuffie sighed and grinned, slouching a bit and crossing her arms, mimicking her friend's posture. She put a scowl on her face and pretended to glare at the wall. Vincent stared at her and his lips twitched slightly. "I must say Yuffie," She looked up at him. "you're skill at impersonating people isn't as good as I would have thought from you." She scowled for real this time and glared at him, huffing. "Meanie." She turned her nose up at him and heard him chuckle lightly.

They stood together in silence for a few minutes, looking around at their friends and admiring the decorations Tifa and the kids had gone all out to put up. It was then that Yuffie noticed the mistletoe.

Hanging right over them.

She blushed and glanced at Vincent to see if he had noticed and was relieved to see that he hadn't; intent on watching Barret teach Marlene, who had awoken, how to play poker. With candy to bet with instead of Gil. The ninja glanced to the bar and saw Tifa watching them from the corner of her eye, a smug little grin on her face. And then it clicked. She had planned this! _She planned this! She knows Vincent stands here every time he comes and she knows I'll bug him! That little sneak! _Well if it was a kiss she wanted, then a kiss she'd get! She wasn't about to pass up this opportunity! "Hey Vince?" The gunman looked down at her and was surprised when she quickly pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. He stared at her wide eyed and she laughed nervously. "Um…well." She pointed up and then took off, fleeing out of the bar, passing a giggling Tifa. No one else seemed to have noticed.

Vincent continued to stare at the spot she'd stood and finally Tifa came over to snap him out of it. "So? Are you going after her or not?" He shook himself and looked at her. "Why would she…?" Tifa rolled her eyes. "Well I can tell you it's not just because of the mistletoe!" She threw her thumb over her shoulder. "She's loved you for a while now…she just doesn't know how to tell you is all. So? Are you going or not?" Vincent stood there for a moment longer and then walked out the door. Cloud came up behind Tifa and sighed. "You really gotta stop doing that Teef. One of these days playing matchmaker is going to get you killed which it still might once Yuffie recovers." Tifa giggled. "You saw I see, well I'm not worried. They'll thank me someday." Cloud only rolled his eyes.

Vincent walked out into the alley in the back of Seventh Heaven and spotted Yuffie standing with her shoulders hunched, a blush staining her cheeks. When she heard the door close she gasped and whirled around. "Vincent!" She bowed her head and refused to meet his eyes. Vincent watched her for a few seconds then reached out and grabbed her hands in his own, pressing something in them. She gasped when she realized it was mistletoe, though a slightly smaller sprig of it then what was hanging in the bar. She looked up at him questioningly and his lips lifted into a small smile. "I had been planning on doing it myself but…it seems you beat me fair and square." Her eyes widened as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a deeper kiss then the one she had bestowed upon him. Yuffie's eyes slid closed as his lips moved over hers then gave a light gasp when they parted. The gunman smiled. "Merry Christmas Yuffie." Then he turned and strode back into the bar. Yuffie stared after him then grinned, running into the bar and grabbing the collar of his cloak, pulling him down. "Merry Christmas to you too!" Then she kissed him amongst their friends, who gasped, cheered and wolf whistled around them.

A/N: Merry Christmas!!!!! Have a happy and safe one and from all of AVALANCHE! (and Shinra too)

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!


End file.
